conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Astroxian
(please note that this page is still being worked on) Classification and Dialects Astroxian (paroltia astroktia as.tɾɔk.t͡sja) is a romance language widely spoken in the astrasian continent. It derives from latin, but throughout the middle ages was heavily influenced by the gu'gaθi language spoken before the roman invasion of the continent.Today astroxian is considered a macro-language made out of many different dialects, and is used as a lingua franca along the nations of the astrasian continent. Phonology Consonants *rare/dialectal sound Vowels Phonotactics Writing System THe astroxian language is written with the kjenvari alphabet, which is a variant of the latin alphabet that have been heavily influenced by gu'gaθi writing systems. Hereafter is the official transcription of this alphabet in latin (the kjessel is used after a letter to indicate that it is doubled, except when that letter is at the end of the word, in which case it will be simply written twice): *rare/archaic letters Grammar Nouns Astroxian nouns are very easy to understand. In standardised modern astroxian they are indeclinable and the only inflexion most of them may get is the plural form which most of the time is done by adding a "t" at the end of the noun (not that the t can be preceded by a vowel -either a or e for female and male nouns respectively - if the word ends with a "t", a "d" or a consonant cluster that would have become too big to ensure an easy pronunciation). Of course they are bunch of exeptions which may be found in the Lexicon: Des apel = the apple / Des apel't = the apples However the astroxian language also has a remnant of the high-astroxian dual, which is used to describe pairs of objects. In theory, any regular noun could become dual by adding an "h" (or "eh" if it ends with a consonant), but in practice only words that can be expected to come in pairs are accepted in their dual form, and pointing at two cars and saying "Liont sent net Auto'h'" would sound unnatural to any native speaker. Here are some exemples of how and when dual may be used: "Liont sent kaloka'h" = Thoses are shoes (a pair of shoes) / "Liont sent kaloka't''" = Those are shoes (a bunch of shoes) "Vē eto jume'h" = You are twins (you were born the same day from the same mother) / "''Vē eto jume't''" = You are twins (you are twins by yourselves but you do not necessarily have the same mother) Also note that dual may sometimes apply to nouns that typically form a group of more than two entities: "Mas mana at thenka '''sa'gej''" = My hand has five fingers / "Liont et geje't''" = Those are fingers. As you will see below, verbs don't conjugate according to dual, but rather consider it as plural. This is also true for adjectives, pronouns and determiners. Verbs In astroxian, much like in most romance languages, verbs experience conjugation. There are two main types of verbs and three auxiliaries. Verbial suffixes & prefixes -ga- (just before the verbial conjugation suffix) turns an active verb into a passive verb (the verb will be in the -net class, even if the original verb belonged to the -ret class) -re- used for an usual/repeated action: iē fetal = i did ; iē feretal = i was doing Examples: oskiret = to kill ; oskiganet = to be killed The -re- infix is commonly assumed to be a corruption of the latin imperfect tense, while the -ga- infix is likely from a substrate language. Pronouns Possessive pronouns don't decline for case Articles Definite articles: Indefinite articles: Negation There are two main ways of negating a sentence in astroxian: *the di®- prefix: "ji" = happy, "diji" = sad. *the "nant" word, equivalent of the english "not". It's always placed just before the verb: Iē nant sio ji = I am not happy. Syntax In a basic sentence, the syntax is subject-verb-object In a basic interrogative sentence, it is verb-subject-object-? Lexicon Astroxian dictionary Example text Category:Languages